


Von Wünschen und Sim-Vampiren

by Taaya



Series: Ghostsitter - Szenen aus dem Leben [1]
Category: Ghostsitter - Tommy Krappweis
Genre: F/M, Magic, Oneshot, Potions, Slice of Life, sims 4
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taaya/pseuds/Taaya
Summary: Wenn Mimi, die es lustig findet, wie Sterbliche sich Untote vorstellen, gern die Sims (samt Vampir-Erweiterung) spielen will, wer ist Tom dann, sie davon abzubringen? Dass das Spiel Fragen aufwirft, die er lieber ignorieren würde und auf die es nicht so schnell eine Antwort gibt, hat er dabei nicht gedacht.Slice of Life mit wenig wirklichem Plot und einigen angekratzten Fragen. ... Etwas trauriger geworden, als ich es wollte.
Relationships: Tom Röschenberg/Mimi
Series: Ghostsitter - Szenen aus dem Leben [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959106
Comments: 2





	Von Wünschen und Sim-Vampiren

Die Sims waren nicht wirklich  ein Spiel, das Tom normalerweise interessiert hätte.  Er hatte jetzt nichts gegen die Menschen, die das spielten, aber ihm selbst fehlte die Geduld für stundenlanges Einrichten von Häusern.  Und auch die Herausforderungen, die das Spiel an seine Nutzer stellte, reizten ihn wenig. Aber für Mimi hatte er sich überreden lassen, in der örtlichen Bibliothek  die Grundversion des aktuellen Spiels auszuleihen – und die Erweiterung mit den Vampiren.

Denn Mimi liebte es, sich davon unterhalten zu lassen, wie Sterbliche sich die  Untoten vorstellten.

Deshalb saß Tom gerade unter  Mimis Anleitung daran,  Vlarad im Spiel nachzubauen. Der Stehkragen war schon einmal nicht verfügbar, weshalb er dem Sim-Vampir einfach einen rötlichen und sehr teuer aussehenden Anzug gab.

“Die Frisuren passen auch nicht wirklich”, seufzte Mimi. “Nimm mal die da.”

Nun wirkte  Sim-Vlarad , als hätte er eine Föhntolle auf dem Kopf. Nicht so schlimm, wie ein schlechter Elvis-Imitator, aber doch nicht wie der Graf, den sie kannten. Aber wenn es denn nun einmal nicht besser ging?

“Einen Nachnamen braucht er auch noch. Weißt du zufällig wie man den schreibt?”

“Ich könnte ihn ja mal fragen”, bot Mimi an und kicherte, als sie sich vorstellte, was für ein Gesicht  Vlarad machen würde, wenn er wüsste, was sie hier taten. Eigentlich war das ja auch nicht nett. Er war immerhin keine fiktive Figur, über die man mal eben so verfügen konnte. Aber es war eben doch leichter, in den hunderten Möglichkeiten bei der Sim-Erstellung den Überblick zu behalten, wenn man sich jemanden als Vorbild nahm. Und so oft, wie sie  Vlarad sahen, bot er sich schlicht an.

“Ach, ich nenne ihn einfach Graf mit Vornamen”, beschloss Tom und klickte auf erstellen. Jetzt musste er für seinen Vampir, Graf  Vlarad , nur noch ein Zuhause finden.

* * *

Eine Stunde später hatte  Sim-Vlarad endlich ein kleines Haus, das Mimi zufrieden stellte. Bisher hatte Tom seine Freundin gar nicht für das klischeehafte Mädchen gehalten, dass sich für Inneneinrichtung interessierte. Immerhin war sie diejenige, die ihn auf all die kleinen pragmatischen Lösungen hingewiesen hatte, die Heinrich hier einst eingebaut hatte, und diese zu mögen schien. Aber vielleicht lag das auch gar nicht an Mimi, sondern an dem, dem dieser Sim ähnelte.  Vlarad war immerhin doch etwas wählerisch, wenn es um Einrichtung ging. Zumindest bei seinem Labor.

“Schau mal, er will Vampire am Computer recherchieren”, wies Mimi Tom auf die kleine Wolke über  Sim-Vlarad in der Menüleiste hin. “Sollte er nicht wissen, was ein Vampir so macht?”

“Naja, vielleicht wurde er gerade erst verwandelt, wenn wir mit ihm hier starten. Armer Kerl.” Bestimmt war der Vampir ziemlich verwirrt. Tom konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es wohl war, plötzlich  untot aufzuwachen. Und das, obwohl er mit  Untoten zusammenlebte und in seinem Jahr mit der Schreckensfahrt schon zwei Leute und ein Hamster davor bewahrt worden waren. Was  Vlarad wohl davon gehalten hatte, jemanden davor zu bewahren, wie er zu werden? Ob er sich wohl gewünscht hatte, dass jemand auch ihn geheilt hätte, bevor er sich endgültig verwandelt hatte?

Tom unterdrückte ein Seufzen und war froh, dass er wenigstens einmal im Leben daran gedacht hatte, seine Telepathie ‘abzuschalten’. Er war sich nicht sicher, dass er wirklich mit  Vlarad darüber reden wollte. Nicht, weil ihn das nicht interessierte. Aber die Antwort wäre vielleicht für niemanden schön. Und dann würde er auch nicht mehr umhinkommen, sich zu fragen, ob die Anderen in ihrer Existenz wirklich glücklich waren. Sie wirkten glücklich, oder? 

“Tom?”  Mimis Stimme riss ihn aus den trübseligen Gedanken.

“Ja, was?”

“ Sim-Vlarad hat jetzt schon alles im Internet gelesen. Und ich hab ihm sogar schon das erste  Vampirbuch gekauft. Aber ich kann mich nicht schon wieder feststofflich machen. Kannst du ihm das zweite kaufen? Das erste hat er durch.” 

“Sollte er sich nicht erst einmal einen Job suchen? Das Geld wird langsam knapp.”

“Ob es nachts Jobs gibt? Und bei Tag kannst du ihn ja schlecht rausschicken.” 

„Schau mal, da. Es gibt Freiberufler. Hm, Maler ist eher was für  Hop-Tep . Schade, dass es noch keine Mumien bei den Sims gibt. “

Mimi kicherte: „Und Werwölfe und Zombies und Katzenfrauen und Geister.“

„Geister gibt es wohl. Also dich könnten wir hier sicher auch erstellen.“

Mimi lächelte. „Und einen Sim-Tom und dann leben die beiden glücklich und zufrieden, bis …“

Bis zu Sim-Toms Tod? Oder konnten Sims auch ohne traumatischen Tod  zu Geistern werden?  Aber selbst wenn? Dann erinnerte sie das ja doch an eine Zukunft, die sie vielleicht nicht haben konnten. Nicht über ein Menschenleben hinaus. „Lass uns für  Vlarad den freiberuflichen Autor wählen.  Mit seinem Faible für Stabreime kommt mir das zumindest passender vor, als alles Andere, was zur Auswahl steht“, wechselte Tom also lieber  das Thema.

“Und er kann sich so selbst richtige Vampirromane schreiben”, kicherte Mimi zustimmend. “Das ist eine gute Idee.”

Bald hatte Sim- Vlarad die Fähigkeitsstufe vier beim Schreiben erreicht und schon zwei Aufträge erledigt, so dass sie das nächste Vampirbuch kaufen und ihn dort weiter lernen lassen konnten. Sie ließen das Spiel nun nebenbei laufen, während Mimi Tom Lateinvokabeln abfragte. Immerhin hatte er jetzt zwar den Leistungsnachweis zum Halbjahr bestanden, konnte aber nicht noch einmal auf  Vlarads magische Hilfe hoffen. Und wenn das Spiel nun einmal  nebenher laufen konnte und nicht jede Sekunde Aufmerksamkeit erforderte …?

“Moment mal. Ein Trank mit dem man in die Sonne gehen kann?” Wieder war es Mimi gewesen, die Toms Gedanken zurück aufs Spiel lenkte. 

“Was?”

“Schau mal da. Sim- Vlarad hat gerade gelernt, dass es einen Trank gibt, mit dem man zeitweise ins Sonnenlicht gehen kann. Meinst du …"

Tom seufzte. “Das ist nur ein Spiel.” Er bemühte sich, so tröstend wie nur möglich zu klingen, denn er verstand sie ja. Wenn es wirklich so einen Trank gäbe, wäre das ... ja, was wäre das denn? In manchen ihrer Abenteuer wäre es zumindest hilfreich gewesen, auch, wenn Tom nicht wusste, ob  Vlarad abseits von  Notffällen die Fähigkeit vermisste, in der Sonne nicht zu Staub zu zerfallen. Aber wenigstens in solchen Momenten ... 

“Aber ... Hop- Tep ist jetzt keine wirkliche Mumie mehr. Er kann wieder unter Leute gehen und hat sogar seine Nase ist nachgewachsen. Welf hat festgestellt, dass er als Wolf zumindest nicht ganz so gefährlich ist, wie wir alle immer glaubten. Wenn er damals gewusst hätte, was er heute weiß, wäre vielleicht sogar seine Beziehung nicht zerbrochen.”

Tom verkniff sich den Kommentar, dass sie dann vermutlich Dada nicht in ihrer kleinen Gruppe aufgenommen hätten, was wiederum vielleicht bedeutet hätte, dass Hop- Tep mittlerweile tot gewesen wäre, mangels Serum-Nachschub.

“Und ich? Ich  werd zwar niemals über Stunden oder gar Tage feststofflich sein können. Aber ich habe …” Dem Geistermädchen fehlten einen Moment lang die Worte, aber die brauchte es auch gar nicht.

“Du meinst, du wünschst dir, dass auch  Vlarad durch seine untote Existenz nicht ganz so eingeschränkt wäre. Und das verstehe ich doch, Mimi. Ich weiß nicht, ob er sich das wünscht...” Dann dachte Tom an den Hamster zurück, der  Vlarad einst kurzzeitig gewesen war. Wie das Pelztierchen sich auf dem Armaturenbrett von Welfs Wagen gelegen und sich genüsslich gesonnt hatte … Doch, vermutlich vermisste  Vlarad die Sonne, zumindest ein wenig. “Aber ich wünschte doch auch, dass ihr alle die Vorteile eurer … Besonderheiten haben könntet, ohne ständig durch mich auch die Nachteile vor Augen geführt zu bekommen.”

“Eigentlich ist es ja anders herum. Wir bekommen durch uns die Nachteile vor Augen geführt und haben uns deshalb einst an den ersten Menschen gebunden”, unterbrach sie ihn.

“Jedenfalls wäre ich der Erste, der euch dabei helfen würde, zumindest ab und an etwas weniger Nachteile zu haben. Aber ... es ist trotzdem nur ein Spiel.” Er kaufte Sim- Vlarad die günstigste Bar und schaute sich an, was der Trank denn brauchen würde. Dabei fand er noch ein Problem: “Und selbst, wenn dieser Trank hier echt wäre - zwei Knoblauch-Knollen?  Vlarad mag nicht gleich tot umkippen, wenn ich mir mal was vom griechischen Lieferservice bestelle. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er das überleben würde.”

Mimi ließ den Kopf hängen. “Hast ja Recht. Aber … Es gibt ein Serum, das einen ewig am Leben halten kann. Und, das sogar Leute davor bewahren kann, zu Vampiren zu werden. Ist es da wirklich so unwahrscheinlich, dass es da draußen etwas gibt, was auch  Vlarad ermöglichen kann, in die Sonne zu gehen, wenigstens ab und an und für ein paar Stunden?”

Das war es natürlich nicht. Tom hatte so viel Magie gesehen, deren Existenz er direkt davor für unmöglich gehalten hätte, dass er glaubte, dass beinahe nichts wirklich unmöglich war. Aber … “Wenn das irgendjemand findet, dann ist es  Vlarad selbst und nicht ein Computerspiel. Und ihm ist sein Blutersatz wohl einfach wichtiger.”

Dennoch nahm sich Tom vor,  Vlarad in Zukunft mal darauf anzusprechen. Wie er das aber machen sollte, ohne vielleicht aus Versehen Gefühle zu verletzen, den Vampir nur noch einmal mit der Nase auf seine Probleme mit der Sonne zu stoßen oder sich anderweitig wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen aufzuspielen...?

“Für den Moment müssen wir einfach akzeptieren, dass ein Spiel nur ein Spiel ist. Wie  Vlarad selbst immer sagt, alles, was in den Medien über Vampire erzählt wird, dient allerhöchstens für Unterhaltung und hat mit echten Vampiren nichts, aber auch gar nichts zu tun. Leider.”

Es war schwer, das zu akzeptieren. Zumindest so lange, bis Mimi herausfand, dass Sim- Vlarad nun die Fähigkeit besaß, in jedem Haus willkommen zu sein. Wenn sie schon dem echten  Vlarad nicht ein paar Stunden in der Sonne ermöglichen konnten, dann würden sie jetzt wenigstens Sim- Vlarad zum beliebtesten Vampir der ganzen Sim-Welt machen. Immerhin hatte jeder es verdient, Freunde zu haben. Und immerhin das hatte ihr echter Vampir schon. Und eine selbst gewählte Familie, die ihn liebte.

**Author's Note:**

> Da ich noch ein paar Szenen, die zwischen den Abenteuern spielen und keinen großen Plot haben, im Kopf habe, hab ich daraus einfach mal eine Reihe gemacht.


End file.
